


Whatever Boss Says

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Cheol, Cheollie [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Or Is he?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungcheol’s the boss, and maybe a little bit of fluff, bottom!cheol, eh, it's really just 3794 words of porn, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Being a good and responsible boss wasn't an easy thing if you have an employee like Xu Minghao.Xu-freaking-hot-Minghao.





	Whatever Boss Says

**Author's Note:**

> To alwayztora
> 
> I actually had bits of this written some time ago, but lost my will to write midway. Then I got your comment and I thought, hey, why not finish it.
> 
> It might not be the pairing you imagined, but it’s bottom!Cheol. I hope it’s okay.
> 
> Sorry about the Cheol, Cheollie series getting abandoned. I’m more of a moody writer so it’s hard to keep consistent with my fics (I’ve finished three multichapter fics and I still don’t know how I did it). That’s also why I don’t actively seek requests; I do best when I channel my own wants/needs/imaginations/stress/whatever. But! There are times when I think the requests fit my current mood or ideas, and I try to respond to them once in a while. So please don’t hesitate to tell me what you want and like to read.

Seungcheol wasn’t supposed to be such an irresponsible boss. He always tried to set a good example for his employees while building comfortable working atmosphere through occasional playful jokes. So it was not his intention to have his attention wandering away from Seungkwan’s presentation, eyes darting to the person at the right side of the meeting room, seated across the table between Jeonghan and Wonwoo, that neck stretched out slightly to see Seungkwan’s power point on the screen, the same neck that had haunted Seungcheol’s dreams, begging him to run his tongue through every nicks and crooks, up to those large, beautiful ears, looking so soft and tasty to nibble, and those hair, those blond (Silver? Seungcheol could run a company but not telling apart colors) and neatly styled hair which Seungcheol wanted to mess up so bad when he had his burning length wrapped in the warmth of the other’s mouth, his own hips bucking fervently for more heat until his body couldn’t anymore and he screamed _his name_.

“Minghao!”

His own voice startled him, yanking him out of the indecent thoughts he was having during meeting for a new product with all of his employees. Everyone was no longer facing the screen, instead looking at him with obvious confusion and raised eyebrows.

“Ehem. Good job everyone. Nice presentation, Seungkwan. We should get this project into action as soon as possible, so I need Minghao in my office after this to discuss the details of that potential client.”

Everyone was quick to shed the surprise from their faces, proceeded to tidy up their belongings and out of the room one by one. Meanwhile Minghao gave a short and clear “Yes, Sir” with his special smile that had won the hearts of many clients and most definitely Seungcheol’s. A weight of guilt made its way to the bottom of Seungcheol’s stomach. How could he make such a lovely person subject of his filthy thoughts? So he tried to reflect and cleanse his head.

But it wasn’t working. Even as they were inside Seungcheol’s room discussing the way to get their potential big client, Minghao explaining his plans and Seungcheol asking some questions, Seungcheol’s mind kept moving to trace the outline of Minghao’s button up shirt, how his lean body was wrapped neatly and, oh those arms, Seungcheol had taken a peak when Minghao rolled his sleeves at times, and oh boy, just a glimpse was enough to convince Seungcheol that they were sturdy. Plus, he had heard his employees talking about how no one could beat Minghao in arm wrestle. He would love to find out about it himself though, maybe he would be able to feel how strong those arms were when they were face to face, hands gripping each other, and--

“Boss.”

“Huh?”

“You called me here but you haven’t said anything. It’s almost two minutes.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Seungcheol made an attempt in a playful laugh but only managed to produce a weird mix of coughing and choking.

“You were also looking at my arms?” Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat at Minghao’s words, but Minghao’s tone didn’t expose any disgust or even awkwardness from getting stared at. While his eyes; Seungcheol wished that those orbs would tell him what the other was thinking, but he had no such luck.

“I was just, you know, wondering--uhm, you beat everyone in arm-wrestling so, uhm--where’s your gym?” Seungcheol spluttered the words so fast he thought Minghao couldn’t understand, so he was surprised to receive this reply.

“I just use our office’s. I don’t have trainers,” Minghao said with a smile. Seungcheol wanted to kiss that smile so bad.

But then Seungcheol realized. Minghao was still smiling, but the smile seemed... well, he wouldn’t say _evil_ , but it looked eerily similar to Jeonghan’s when he was plotting something (usually nothing good).

While Seungcheol was still wondering about the smile, Minghao said, “Do you want to see?”

“What?”

“My arms.”

“W-w-what??”

“Well, you look like you want to.”

Seungcheol could feel his own mouth gaping but he had no room in his brain to send instructions to his jaw muscles and save his dignity as a boss.

“Sir.” Minghao’s eyes were looking straight at his and Seungcheol felt his knees going weak, he would’ve fallen if he wasn’t already sitting. “I’ll do anything you order me to do.”

Those words and that gaze broke something inside of Seungcheol. No. It was more like locking him into a trance, a hypnosis. Before he knew it, his mouth already moved.

“Show me your arms.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Seungcheol could’ve swore that Minghao had smirked for a second before moving his fingers to the buttons of his shirt.

“Wow, wow, wow, Minghao!”

Minghao looked up from his shirt, the innocent look back on his face. “Yes, Sir?”

“Why are you stripping??”

“I can’t roll my sleeves up to the top. It’s easier to see with my shirts off.” Minghao said it like it was only natural and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

When he finished, Seungcheol was no longer in a trance. He was falling to a deep pit of amazement and desire, a pit so deep he wouldn’t be able to climb up even if he wanted to (he didn’t want to). Minghao’s body wasn’t that big. In fact he had a bit of that lanky vibe like Wonwoo, but it was decorated with well-defined muscles in the right places. And his arms, _God, those arms_. If Seungcheol was granted one last wish before he died, he’d like those arms to touch him, travel around his own arms and hips, explore his abs and back, and maybe—

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes caught Minghao—bare-chested Minghao—walking around the desk and towards him. His feet sprung up in some kind of automatic response, but that was all they could do. He couldn’t make another move and soon he was trapped between Minghao and his own chair.

“W-what are you doing?”

Those bright, innocent eyes right in front of him. “You said you wanted me to touch you.”

“I—what?” Seungcheol couldn’t believe it. He actually said his thoughts out loud!

Before Seungcheol could make an excuse, Minghao closed their distance again. Seungcheol’s brain sent a desperate signal to his feet; they finally moved, but not exactly according to instruction. Instead of walking backwards, they stumbled and swerved so that Seungcheol had his ass facing his desk. His options were down to hitting himself backward to his desk or forward to Minghao’s chest.

He tried to not stare at that (naked and beautiful) chest and in his attempt, he looked up and caught Minghao’s eyes instead. There was a mysterious glint in those orbs, and Seungcheol was so captivated that he belatedly noticed the hands trailing the sides of his waist through his own shirt.

Seungcheol gasped and he felt the end of his shirt being pulled out from his shirt, then palms touching him, trailing his skin under the fabric. The hands moved along his torso, bringing a jolt of electricity around, going up and up. When one of them reached Seungcheol’s bud, his legs finally gave up. He let himself falling on his back, the coldness of the desk on his back created a contrast with the burning heat going on at the front of his torso.

“H-h-haah...”

The satisfied sigh that escaped his lips had done it. If Seungcheol still had bits of rational thoughts inside his head, now he no longer had them. All he thought of was how good Minghao’s hands felt on him, and how that face, those lips hovering above him, looking so, so delicious. So he lifted his own hand put it on the back of Minghao’s neck, pulling him into a needy kiss.

Kiss with Minghao was addicting. Seungcheol had tried smoking for a brief period in his university days, and this felt almost like that satisfying feeling from nicotine, except 100 times better. He wanted the kiss to last forever, but his lungs needed air.

Minghao didn’t chase his lips for another kiss. He let Seungcheol get some air, but didn’t stop from moving his hands all over Seungcheol.

“If you want to, I can kiss you again.” There’s no mistaking this time. Minghao was definitely smirking. Seungcheol was far too gone to care though.

“Kiss me.” His voice sounded desperate because he was. Thankfully, Minghao was quick to respond.

The first time Minghao let Seungcheol have his way. It was like he was just responding to Seungcheol’s needy lips. But this time, Minghao kissed him like he was set to not letting Seungcheol forget for even once millisecond: _he was kissing him_. If Seungcheol had been aroused, now he was completely hard. He was desperate for more, and with the ‘responsible boss’ gone from his brain, he started to rub his crotch against Minghao’s.

They still needed to breathe so at times Minghao’s lips would leave his and let them get some air. But they always came back, not showing any signs of losing fervor. After a few times, Seungcheol put a hand on Minghao’s chest and squeaked a small “stop”. There was something he needed more than Minghao’s kiss.

“Please...”

“What is it, Boss?”

Seungcheol gulped. The eyes looking down at him were familiar and foreign at the same time. Those didn’t belong to the sweet Minghao he knew.

“Please... fuck me...”

“‘Please...’ Hmm... I don’t know, Boss.”

God. This Minghao was a blessing _and_ a torture.

“I-I order you... as your boss... to fuck me.” He did his best ‘boss voice’ but there’s no denying the trembling in it.

The beautiful lips that blessed him with the best kiss in his life just smirked.

“Yes, Sir.”

With that, Minghao took one little step backwards and started to undo his pants. Seungcheol followed immediately, with so much urgency that he ignored Minghao’s chuckle and the thoughts of his ruined boss image.

Unlike Seungcheol, Minghao took off his pants with grace, then stood with composure in his naked glory as he waited for Seungcheol. Seungcheol fought to urge to gawk at Minghao so that he could reach to one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condom. Minghao took them from Seungcheol’s hands and Seungcheol returned to lie on the desk, knees up and legs wide open.

Minghao didn’t waste his time. His lubricated forefinger circled Seungcheol’s rim only twice before pushing in. Soon enough Seungcheol was bucking his hips towards that one finger, then two, then three.

Then suddenly all fingers were gone, and before Seungcheol could whine about it, he felt something else poking his entrance. This is it. Seungcheol waited with anticipation.

Minghao’s tip stretched him open, and although he was thoroughly prepared, this hurt a bit. Thankfully Minghao was pushing in slowly, pressing kisses on Seungcheol’s neck and stroking his length gently to distract him. After that Minghao didn’t move, probably only half of his member buried inside Seungcheol (Seungcheol thought so because he couldn’t feel Minghao’s crotch touching his). They stayed like that for a while before Minghao started thrusting.

The friction those thrusts created evoked a strong pleasure inside Seungcheol. But the pleasure soon turned into frustration because Minghao only had his tip in and out, not making any effort to push further inside Seungcheol, and was moving way slower than Seungcheol needed him to.

“X-Xu Ming—Minghao...”

“Yes, Sir?”

“You... _evil_.”

Minghao only laughed and Seungcheol was finally convinced that Minghao was _not_ innocent.

“I order you... to fuck me... harder...”

“Is this hard enough, Sir?”

Minghao’s dick was still not progressing any further as Seungcheol would love, but it was no longer thrusting in that excruciatingly sluggish pace. This new speed allowed more friction and a heightened sense of pleasure.

“Nggh! Aangh, y-yes! Nggh, ‘mean, n-no. No, no. Deep—deeper...”

“Like this, Sir?”

Minghao’s words didn’t prepare Seungcheol for what’s coming, which was Minghao practically shoving his hips against Seungcheol’s, making Minghao slide way further inside him and hit his sweet spot hard. Seungcheol didn’t moan. He screamed.

“Sir? How was it?” Aside from the sweat that glistened on his forehead, Minghao didn’t show any signs of losing his composure. Seungcheol was half-impressed and half-annoyed.

“Y-yes...”

“Understood, Sir.”

Those were the last words they uttered in a while, for after that Minghao continued his merciless thrusts, deep and fast just like Seungcheol wanted. The thrusts had him on the edge real quick, and Seungcheol almost regretted because he didn’t want this to end soon. But then his body shook hard and he came, it was draining him but left him with immense satisfaction, more so after Minghao thrusted a few more times and came inside him.

With hazy mind, Seungcheol looked up to that beautiful face, and when that face came closing in, capturing him in a slow, gentle kiss, Seungcheol felt his chest bursting with warmth.

They separated and he found Minghao looking straight at him.

“You didn’t order me to do that, but I hope you didn’t mind.”

Seungcheol felt a blush creeping up his face and he pulled Minghao for another kiss, hoping that Minghao wouldn’t notice. He could feel Minghao smiling on his lips.

 

**

 

Seungcheol heard a knock on his office door.

“Come in.”

The door swung open to let Minghao inside.

“Sir, it’s already late.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Seungcheol glanced towards the clock on his desk and saw that it was already past 8. Then he returned his gaze towards the door, feeling confused. “Then why are you still here?”

Minghao walked towards him as he answered. “I was waiting for you.”

It wasn’t a new thing, but Seungcheol melted. Ever since Seungcheol let his desire for Minghao loose that day in this very same room, Minghao had displayed various heartwarming gestures that were sure to melt his heart. They were still responsible boss and employee at the office (well, except the few times they were safe inside Seungcheol’s soundproof room). Off work, Minghao would take him accompany him with engaging conversation and nice dinner, let him cuddle while they watch some TV or just lazing at the sofa, got him small gifts like his favorite candy in a small box and a pair of gloves when there’s no special occasion. Seungcheol had known from the days the worked together that Minghao was a sweet person, but sharing their time outside work made him know more about how sweet he really was (except when they were having sex, Minghao was a demon, very sexy and evil).

“I’ll get my stuffs.” Seungcheol stood up from his chair and moved to the table at the left side, taking a map he had left there a while ago. When he turned back to his desk, Minghao was standing next to his chair.

“Can I sit here? I always want to know how it feels to sit in boss’ chair.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Sure. Knock yourself out.”

He saw Minghao’s brightened up like a child and found it adorable, but then Minghao sat down, crossing one leg on top of the other, his back straight and he posed. It should’ve been funny, Minghao acting like a real boss in his chair, but Minghao looked really good in his pretend-play, so good that Seungcheol had his mind going south.

“You look good. In that chair. Like. You know.”

“Thanks.” Minghao still had his full smile but it was slightly different now. Heat travelled to Seungcheol’s crotch with lightning speed and suddenly his pants were too tight.

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Let me guess. You’re thinking how hot I look.”

“You cocky brat.”

Minghao laughed. “But you also think I look hot, right?”

Seungcheol said sheepishly, “I do...”

Minghao didn’t hide it anymore. He clearly smirked.

“This hot employee is at your service. Ready to serve you.”

Seungcheol darted his eyes around and tried to sharpen his ears, checking if there’s a security guard patrolling outside. It wouldn’t have been a problem. The blinds on his windows facing the other room were closed and they had proven many times that this room’s soundproofing system was top notch.

“I want you to let me ride you... Please?”

“Hmm... I don’t know...”

Seungcheol pouted. _Ugh_. But he fixed his expression and spoke again in a firm tone.

“Xu Minghao, I order you to let me ride you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

That smirk did terrible things to his over-excited heart. His heart kept knocking hard on his ribs through every step he took towards Minghao. Minghao uncrossed his legs when Seungcheol arrived in front of the chair. Seungcheol straddled him immediately.

Minghao’s hands on his hips, he could feel them burning even through his clothes, and when they gazed into each other, more, more heat.

Seungcheol didn’t know who started it. All he knew was that they were kissing and grinding. The contact between their lips and their crotch made Seungcheol realized how bad he wanted Minghao.

With slightly heavy heart, Seungcheol tore himself away from Minghao. He left to take off his own pants and grab a lube. No hesitation as he took his own fingers.

It was slightly weird and difficult to finger himself like this, standing up inside his office. But he was desperate.

“You want help, Sir?”

“No. You’ll probably tease me and drag it out.”

Minghao laughed and let Seungcheol have his way, opting to take off his own pants and free his beautiful cock, then proceeded to stroke it in a lazy manner as he kept his gaze fixed on Seungcheol. Seungcheol fingered himself faster.

He took his fingers out and approached Minghao in the chair. Minghao’s hands were back on his hips, but they just stayed there. He was really going follow Seungcheol’s order. So Seungcheol took it upon himself to push himself down, connecting their bodies into one.

The way down was overwhelming. It was almost too much, Seungcheol was close to stopping, but he saw Minghao’s face losing a bit of its usual composure, and it motivated Seungcheol. He continued to go down, and when he finished engulfing all of Minghao, they both moaned loudly. He couldn’t remember who suggested him to get a soundproofed room but he wanted to thank them.

Seungcheol started to move up and down, only going slow for a little while. It was hard not to get lost and chase this pleasure. Soon his movement turned erratic.

Minghao’s hands were still on his hips, fingers splayed. He knew what those fingers wanted; it was like what Seungcheol wanted. But Minghao was stubborn and strong. Seungcheol was not.

“Touch my ass,” he ordered between his panting. He heard a sigh from Minghao and then Minghao’s lanky fingers kneading his bottom. Finally.

Seungcheol wanted to get lost in this ecstasy, get more, but his legs wouldn’t listen to him. They were on the verge of giving up. Seungcheol pushed his face in Minghao’s shoulder and concentrated all his energy to continue bouncing on Minghao’s lap.

Right next to his left ear, Minghao asked, “Need help, Sir?” It made him let out a whimper.

“Hmm... H-hard... Need you... Hard...” He was stuttering, begging. Not giving order. He knew he had to fix that but Minghao spoke out first.

“You’re so cute... I’m going to give you something special.”

He kissed Seungcheol’s cheek before lifting him up, off from Minghao’s throbbing length.  The loss made Seungcheol whined, but he didn’t have time to bask in protest because Minghao swept him off his feet and carried him to the transparent wall that separate this office from the outside world.

Minghao put him down so that he was standing and facing the glass wall, the night city scenery splayed in front of him.

“Isn’t this a beautiful view?”

“Yes...”

Seungcheol did love the night view of the city. He loved the quiet country too, but the crowded city had an equally calming effect on him. This city was, after all, his home for the past 10 years. Nothing was more relaxing than home.

He was wrapped in tranquil when he felt Minghao’s tip pressed onto his entrance. Calmness left his chest and Seungcheol’s heart was back to beating hard.

“Enjoy.” Minghao said right behind his left ear as he pushed.

The fullness was back, oh how Seungcheol had longed it. It was making him hot, bothered, but welcomed. This was also home.

Minghao’s thrusts pushed him to the glass, his hands pressed hard that he’s sure he’s going to leave very obvious hand prints on the glass later. He wanted to touch himself, but Minghao’s fervent thrusts left him no chance to take his hands off the glass.

“Y-you like it?” Minghao asked before taking his left ear inside his mouth, nibbling it gently, a contrast to his merciless thrusts.

“H-hahh... Ngghh... Ye-yes...”

Minghao kept pounding into him as he moved his lips from Seungcheol’s ear and started mouthing the base of his neck.

“Beautiful, huh?” His breathy words ghosted upon his neck and Seungcheol shivered.

“B-but... I want—see you...”

He felt Minghao abruptly stopping his thrusts and pulling out of him. For a second Seungcheol thought that he had somehow angered Minghao, but then he was turned around so that his back was against the wall, his whole body lifted up by Minghao’s insanely strong arms, his legs hooked over Minghao’s arms.  Minghao was looking at him with obvious hunger and groaned. Soon he was back to thrusting inside Seungcheol.

Seungcheol looked below, to Minghao’s messy hair and flushed face, and he said what came through his mind.

“Beautiful...”

He caught Minghao’s surprised look that was soon replaced with a sincere smile, then a teasing one. He felt Minghao giving one particularly hard and precise thrust, driving out a long moan from him.

“T-thank you...” Minghao let out a breathy laugh. Seungcheol couldn’t help but moan for more. Minghao gave him just that.

“M-mo—aah!! More!”

“S-such... demanding boss...” Minghao didn’t sound annoyed. If he was annoyed, he wouldn’t have complied and thrusted harder anyway.

Unfortunately, Seungcheol thought, this was too much that he came immediately, even though he wanted to last a bit longer. He came in big spurts and clenched around Minghao, making the latter moan, and ultimately came too.

After they rode out their orgasm, their face quickly found each other, engaging the two lovers in a deep kiss. When they separated, their faces were filled with smiles.

“You are...” Seungcheol said as he traced his fingers on Minghao’s right arm, which was still working with the left one to keep Seungcheol in the air. “...so... amazing...”

“I know.”

“You cocky brat.”

“ _Your_ sexy cocky brat, Boss.”

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
